


Happy Valentine's Day My Akihito

by LoisPendragon10



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami POV, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once its Asami who has a surprise for Akihito this Valentine's Day. I wounder what it is? ;) </p><p>*Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! <3*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day My Akihito

**Author's Note:**

> I know its 2 days till Valentine's day but I'm gonna be to busy spending the day with my boyfriend that day to write anything. So I'm writing it today instead :)

I'm sitting in the middle of the sofa, a Dunhill lit between my fingers as I take long, drawn out drags of it. I am impatient, impatient for a certain little kitten of mine to come home.

The kitten in question was out doing a last minute photo shoot for a company advertising some sort of woman's perfume, and he was running late (what kind of ' _ordinary'_ company works on a night like tonight?). True he did phone me to let me know he'd be coming home late and had apologized profoundly. The reason for this was because today was Valentines's Day and I had told Akihito that I would be coming home early to give him my Valentine's gift. The boy had gotten a bit suspicious at that and told me that if it was something over the top; like a store or intensive sex, that he didn't want it. True I did intent to ravage my kitten at some point tonight, but that was not the main gift. 

The main gift was something I've been planning to give Akihito for some time now, but I was waiting for the right time to give it to him. It was a gift that had all my heart and soul poured into it, a gift that I hoped would show my kitten just how much he meant to me, that he wasn't just some 'bed warmer'. I already know that he will accept it, I know my Akihito to well to know that he won't deny me. 

All this leads me back to the reason why I'm so impatient at the moment. It was nearly coming up to 11 o'clock and I was anxious to give the boy his gift and I didn't want anything to go wrong. I went out of my way to make sure that I didn't have any work to do so that I may come home early today, and I ordered the boy sushi from his favorite sushi restaurant, which was beginning to go cold. 

While I think about whether or not I should call him, I hear the door to the penthouse open then close, with Akihito's voice yelling, "I'm home!"

'Finally!' I think to myself as I rise from the sofa and head in the direction of the front door to meet my kitten. Looking at the boy I see him struggling to remove his shoes as quick as possible. It was me chuckling at this that drew the boys attention to me.

"Sorry I'm late. The models at the studio were being difficult and wouldn't do what they were told, which is was took me longer than usual to take the shots. Sorry, I promise to make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that later." I say grinning seductively at him.

"Pervert, I know what your thinking! I don't mean through sex!" He shoots me a glare before removing his last shoe and making his way towards me.

 "Who says that I was talking about sex? I might have been referring to something else." 

"Liar." Smirking I grab the boys chin and give him a heated and aggressive kiss. He struggles and tries to move away at first, but finally falls into the kiss with a groan, opening his mouth and giving me further access. The boy is panting hard when I finally release him, a pink flush filling his adorable cheeks. 

"Come, I've ordered sushi for you tonight so you don't have to cook." His eyes automatically light up at the mention of food.

"Yay! Sushi!" He yells before bolting to the kitchen in search of the promised food. Chuckling once more I go and join him for some sushi.

We eat our food in silence, this happened after I ask Akihito when would he like us to give each other our gifts. He turns bright red at this and says quietly, "after food."

"Would you mind giving me yours first. I would like to give you mine last if that is OK with you?" 

"Yeah sure." He gives me a look which tells me that he's expecting it to be something ridiculous and over the top unnecessary. I must admit that I'm looking forward to Akihito's reaction to my 'gift'.

Once food is over and done with, Akihito quickly heads off into his study to retrieve his gift (his old bedroom became his personal study after he started sleeping in my bed with me). Coming out, he holds what looks like a small box with a red ribbon on top, blushing furiously, he quickly hands it to me. Undoing the ribbon I open it, inside I find a pair of silver cuff links with the letter R on one and A on the other.

"Its your initials."  Looking up at the adorable boy in front of where I'm sitting still at the table, I see him trying to cover his tomato red face in embarrassment. He must have saved up money for some time to afford this and he clearly put a lot of thought into it. My heart fills with pride, warmth and love towards my boy and I stand, still holding his gift, and bring him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," I say before kissing him once again, making my precious little kitten go wobbly at the knees with desire at the kiss. I really am happy with the present the boy has given me, for once more he has shown me that he really does love me. "Now, time for me to give you your gift Akihito."

Releasing the boy I lead him over the the sofa and make him sit down. Reaching into the breast pocket of my tailor made suit, I take out a small box.

"Asami, whats that?" My kitten asks, staring wide eyed at the box.

Smirking, I get down on one knee, making the boys eyes go wider before saying, "Akihito, my life was full of nothing but darkness until you came. You are the light in my dark world. You are my everything, my only love. So will you do me the honor of changing your name to mine. Will you marry me, Akihito?" I open the box at these last words, revealing a ring made out of welsh silver with a blue ruby sitting on top, the same colour as my kittens eyes.

Tears start falling down Akihito's face, his eyes are wide and disbelieving, as if he can't believe what he's seeing me do, like he can't believe what he's just heard. Then suddenly I'm knocked to the ground as I see him come flying towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck and yelling at the top of his voice, "YES! YES! YES!" 

We both go sprawling across the floor, me holding my boy in a tight embrace as he continues to cry tears of happiness into my chest. Grabbing his hand, I place the ring on his finger and brush away his tears before picking him up and caring him towards our bedroom.

"Happy Valentine's Day **MY** Akihito."


End file.
